Buckethead Zombie (Spawnable)
:For other uses, see Buckethead Zombie (disambiguation). Buckethead Zombie is one of the many summonable zombies in Gardens & Graveyards mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Like all other summon-able plants and zombies, it must be unlocked at the Sticker Shop. This is most commonly unlocked in the reinforcement pack. It has the most health of all non-shielded Browncoat Zombies. Its attacks are Zombie Hurt and Hard Rock Toss. Each Zombie Hurt attack deals 15 damage. Each Hard Rock Toss attack deals 25 damage and is sometimes used when their target is far. Its appearance is of the Buckethead Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies . It has a Pirate version that only appears in Garden Ops maps Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores. Its appearance is similar to Buckethead Pirate from Plants vs. Zombies 2 . The plant counterpart is the Terracotta Weed. Description Highest health of all non-shielded Browncoat Zombies. Health Easy: 102 Normal: 136 Hard: 170 CRAAAAAZY!: 204 Strategies With Use this sort of how you would use Browncoat Zombies. Use it simply as a distraction that has the benefit of much higher health. It may be considered strong, as there is almost no direct counter to it, aside from maybe Chompers. In multiplayer, Chompers may not want to eat it though, because it's a summonable zombie and a potential waste of time and abilities. Be wary of Hot Rod Chomper and Count Chompula as they activate their abilities by eating it. Against These zombies, although tougher and potentially more annoying to deal with as most plant classes, should not usually be considered dangerous or a serious issue. On most difficulties of Garden Ops and multiplayer, these can usually be dispatched by a clip's worth of ammunition, and these, like most Spawnable Zombies, can effectively be dealt with by moving backwards, away from them, and emptying shots from your primary weapon into them until they are vanquished. Usually these zombies are not worth using abilities on, however, if the player has a very critical level of health and is being actively attacked by one or more of these zombies, powerful offensive abilities such as the Shuck Shot, Butter Barrage, Potato Mine, and especially the Chili Bean Bomb are useful, and abilities that can allow the player to escape by stunning or blocking zombies such as the Time Snare, Goatify, Tallnut Battlement, EMPeach, Husk Hop, Hyper, Citron Ball, and Arcane Enigma will also come in handy. A Chomper with one or more of its abilities recharged can almost always easily deal with Buckethead Zombies. Gallery BucketheadIcon.png|Buckethead Zombie's icon GardenWarfarePromo2.jpg|A promotional image with a Buckethead Zombie, Browncoat Zombies and Conehead Zombies as a Potato Mine explodes in the distance PIRATEBUCKANDCONE.png|Buckethead Pirate BucketGW.PNG|A dropped bucket PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|Buckethead Zombies in the teaser for Zomburger Artist and his missions Icon_Minions_Bucket_Head_Zombie.png|Their icon in Battle for Neighborville Trivia *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, its bucket is missing its signature red stain. **Also, the player almost never sees the pirate versions in the game aforementioned, only in a few of the Story Quest missions before and including the Captain Smasher boss fight. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Consumables